A Cute Namja for Kim Jong Woon
by etwina kim
Summary: Ketika Kim Jong Woon yang seorang artis bertemu dengan namja polos dan imut


A Cute Namja for Kim Jong Woon

Author : Kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook, dan lainnya.

Ganre : Romance Gaje

Rate : T

Warning : BL, banyak typo. Gaje,dll.

FF ini sebetulnya ingin author tulis untuk ultahnya Kim Jong Woon, tapi.. author tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu dan baru bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang. Author ingin memberitahukan kalau FF ini sangat panjang jadi yang tidak suka atau malas untuk membacanya silahkan keluar..

*selamat membaca*

*Y&W*

"Hyaaaaa...aku terlambat lagi" pekik namja mungil nan manis setelah bangkit dari tidurnya begitu melihat jam weker diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan angka tujuh.

Namja manis nan mungil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan lari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi mengingat pintu gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup 30 menit lagi. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit namja mungil nan manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap, entahlah dia mandi atau hanya membasuh tubuhnya saja.

Kim Ryeowook berlari lagi menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu atau ruang makan lebih tepatnya, menyambar segelas susu yang telah disiapkan kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Memasukkan sandwich kemulutnya banyak-banyak hingga membuat pipi kanan dan kiri Ryeowook nampak gembul.

"Ahjuma bekalku mana? uhuk-uhuk" teriak Ryeowook kepada ahjuma pengurusnya dan diakhiri dengan batuk karena tersedak sandwich.

"Ditelan dulu sandwichnya baru bicara." jawab sang ahjuma sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada majikan mungilnya.

"Wookie sudah terlambat ahjuma..bye bye." Ryeowook kemudian melesat menuju halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas mengambil sepeda yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir keluarganya.

"Kesiangan lagi Wookie?" sapa paman supir. "Apa perlu paman antar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Anniya paman, nanti paman bisa dimarahi nenek lampir kalau ketahuan paman mengantar aku kesekolah." Tolak Ryeowook.

"Nenek lampir itu ibumu Wookie?"

"Hehehe..bye paman Wookie berangkat dulu sudah terlambat neh" Ryeowook mengayuh sepedanya langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Security yang berjaga dipintu gerbang dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk majikan manisnya itu dari pada mereka menjadi korban ditabrak oleh Kim Ryeowook.

"Gomawo ajhussi, Wookie sekolah duluuu." teriakknya sambil berlalu melewati gerbang dan mengilang di persimpangan jalan.

Kim Ryeowook namja mungil dan manis duduk dibangku SMU kelas 2, karena otaknya yang sangat pas-pasan bahkan bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'babo' maka hanya sekolah di pinggiran kota saja yang dapat menerimannya tanpa uang sogokan. Kim Ryeowook sebenarnya bisa juga bersekolah disekolah elit mengingat orang tuanya yang sangat kaya. Tapi mana mau orang tuanya mengeluarkan biaya yang begitu banyak untuk Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan sang hyung yang sangat pintar bahkan multitalent oleh sang eomma membuat Ryeowook jauh dengan keluargannya. Ryeowook malah lebih akrab dengan para pekerja yang berada dirumah besarnya.

Tuan besar Kim Hankyung adalah appa dari Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jaejong hyung dari Ryeowook, seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea. Eomma mereka adalah Kim Heechul nyonya besar dirumah megah itu yang memiliki banyak butik, semua perintahnya mutlak dijalankan tidak boleh dibangkang. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim begitu bangga mempunyai anak seperti Kim Jaejong yang pandai, dan sekarang sukses menjadi penyanyi bahkan model dibeberapa majalah dalam dan luar negeri karena fisik dan wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata.

Kim Ryeowook anak kedua mereka, entah mengapa nasibnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sang hyung Kim Jaejong. Postur tubuh Ryeowook kecil bahkan terlihat juga sangat lemah disemua bidang pelajaran kecuali pelajaran mengayuh sepeda atau memanjat pagar sekolah jika kedua pelajaran itu ada, namun sayang keduanya tidak masuk dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Ryeowook selalu mendapat ranking 3 besar dari bawah meskipun ia sudah sekolah di sekolahan yang berada dipinggiran dengan murid yang berkemampuan sama seperti Ryeowook. Hal ini tentu membuat kedua orang tua Ryeowook berang memiliki anak se'babo' Ryeowook. Apalagi dengan kelakuan Ryeowook yang sering kedapatan berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain dan membuat orang tua Ryeowook dipanggil ke sekolah.

Ketika di rumah omelan dan bentakan dari kedua orang tuanya biasa ia terima,apalagi ketika ketahuan berkelahi atau mendapat nilai jelek. Padahal selama Ryeowook hidup nilai tertinggi yang pernah dicapainya adalah 7 itupun dengan usaha yang sangat keras bahkan Ryeowook harus bergadang untuk mendapatkannya. Karenanya ia lebih suka berada di luar rumah untuk menghindari omelan dari eomma Ryeowook, Ryeowook lebih sering menyebutnya nenek lampir..kekekeke *dosa besar kamu Ryeowook*. Ryeowook bahkan mengambil kerja part time di sebuah toko buah untuk mendapatkan uang saku. Akibat sering kedapatan berkelahi maka orang tua Ryeowook menghukumnya dengan tidak memberinya uang saku, jadi Ryeowook bekerja supaya bisa membeli apa yang ia inginkan. Sungguh terlalu orang tua Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook terasing di keluargannya sendiri. Sebetulnya Ryeowook adalah anak yang baik, supel dan ceria tapi entah mengapa orang tuanya tidak bisa melihat kelebihannya itu, memilih mengabaikannya. Ryeowook sebetulnya hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

*Y&W*

"Ajhusiiiii..jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu, biarkan aka masuukkk." Teriak Ryeowook kepada sang penjaga gerbang sekolah.

"Kamsahamnida ajhusi..hosh hosh." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya kepada penjaga gerbang sekolah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Cepatlah masuk kelas, dan jangan buat keributan lagi." pesannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook!"

Merasa dirinnya dipanggil Ryeowook menoleh mencari sumber suara, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Park Jung Soo guru keseniannya.

"Ryeowook,kau lolos masuk 40 besar kau harus giat berlatih mulai sekarang,karena audisi akan dilakukan tiga bulan lagi arraso!"

"Benarkah sonsae?" Ryeowook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan guru seninya itu, ia berhasil masuk 40 besar dalam kompetisi piano klasik. Dan akan maju lagi memperebutkan posisi 3 besar. Sungguh diluar dugaan Ryeowook yang notabanenya 'babo' , sering berkelahi mampu masuk 40 besar dalam kompetisi ini. Di rumah ia dilarang bermain piano karena pernah merusakkan grand piano, atau memang sudah bakat alam sehingga hanya dengan berlatih sedikit saja ia sudah bisa menguasai beberapa jenis musik klasik.

"Ne, pulang sekolah berlatihlah dahulu, kuasai musik klasik yang menurutmu sulit. Fighting Kim Ryeowook."

"Kamsahamnida sonsae." Kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badan. Ini saatnya dirinya membuktikan bahwa dia mempunyai kelebihan lain kepada orang tuanya.

*Y&W*

"Hwaaa...aku terlambat kerja, gara-gara keasyikan berlatih piano" teriak Ryeowook setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kurusnya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat supaya tidak kena marah lagi."gumam Ryeowook sambil berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Kembali ia mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesekali ia menghapus peluh yang membasahi dahi dengan lengannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak Ryeowook begitu melihat mobil berhenti mendadak didepannya, takut menabrak mobil itu Ryeowook banting stir kekiri dan masuk parit dengan sukses.

Gubraak.

"Aww..appo~~" rintihan keluar dari mulut mungil Ryeowook yang masih dalam posisi di dalam parit kering tidak berair.

Pemilik mobil terkejut mendengar teriakan dan suara aneh dari belakang mobilnya segera turun mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya namja tampan pemilik mobil itu saat matanya tertuju pada namja mungil yang berada di dalam parit sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya namja tampan bernama Kim Jong Woon.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?lihat banyak luka lecet ditubuhku ini semua gara-gara kamu berhenti mendadak." Cerocos Ryeowook meminta pertanggung jawaban dari si pemilik mobil.

Kim Jong Woon membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan keluar dari parit beserta sepeda Ryeowook. "Sepertinya sepedamu rusak" ucap Jong Woon.

"Andewww..kau harus bertanggung jawab, itu alat transportasi yang aku miliki bagaimana nasibku besok tanpa sepeda huweeeeeeeeee." Sungguh dimana sikap urakan Ryeowook menguap? Kenapa tidak menghajar namja yang telah membuat sepedanya rusak eoh?.

"Stt tenanglah jangan menangis nanti hyung perbaiki sepedamu atau kalau perlu hyung belikan yang baru." Jong Woon begitu panic bagaimana mengahadapi bocah didepannya.

"Aku tidak mau sepeda baru aku mau sepedaku huweeeeeeeee."

"Aigooo..Ryeowook apa yang terjadi?" seru seorang perempuan yang datang dari toko buah tepat di depan insiden terceburnya Ryeowook kedalam parit.

"Ahjuma, aku jatuh ke parit lihat sepedaku huweeeeeeee" tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi begitu melihat Ahjuma pemilik toko tempat Ryeowook bekerja datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi Wook-ah?" tanya ahjuma tersebut heran, apalagi melihat Ryeowook sampai menangis. Heran saja Ryeowook yang biasanya urakan mendadak menangis sangat keras hanya karena sepedanya rusak.

"Dia yang salah ahjuma." Ryeowook menunjuk Jong Woon yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Mianhe ahjuma ini memang salah saya berhenti mendadak." kata Jong Woon sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu antarlah dia pulang saja, serta kau perbaiki sepedanya yang rusak." jawab sang ahjuma "Ryeowook hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja dulu, istirahatlah di rumah supaya lukamu cepat sembuh."

"Kamsahamnida ahjuma, mianhe sudah membuat ahjuma cemas."

Setalah pamit kepada ahjuma pemilik toko buah, Jong Woon menuntun Ryeowook masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu memasukkan sepeda Ryeowook kedalam bagasi mobilnya untuk diperbaiki.

"Hemm boleh hyung tahu siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanya Jong Woon untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kim Ryeowook." jawab Ryewook pendek.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"Mwo! Kim Jong Woon!penyanyi yang terkenal itu." Kaget Ryeowook.

"Baru sadar eoh?" ledek Jong Woon.

"Mwo aku satu mobil dengan Kim Jong Woon~~." guman Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Katakan pada hyung rumahmu dimana?"

"Dua blok lagi hyung, Mwo aku diantar pulang oleh penyanyi terkenal." Ryeowook masih saja berguman. Ternyata jagoan kita Kim Ryeowook seorang fanboy.

"Hyung ..berhenti disini saja." Ryeowook menyuruh Jong Woon menghentikan mobilnya di persimpangan dekat rumahnya, dia tidak ingin Jong Woon tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"OK, besok tunggulah hyung disini, hyung akan menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu sekolah selama sepedamu diperbaiki, jam berapa kamu berangkat sekolah?" Jong Woon tidak mau dibilang artis yang tak bertanggung jawab makanya ia mau bersusah – susah menjemput dan mengantarkan Ryeowook ke sekolah sebagai wujud pertanggungjawabannya telah membuat sepeda Ryeowook rusak.

"Jam 7 hyung, emm sebelum Wookie turun bolehkan Wookie foto bersama hyung?" pinta Ryeowook sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut dan membuat Jong Woon tertawa memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali?" keluh Jong Woon melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang imut, tangan kirinya terulur mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Awww ..appo~~." Ryeowook mengusap pipinya yang mendapat cubitan dari Jong Woon "Kenapa sih pada suka cubitin pipi Wookie, pipi Wookiekan bukan bakpo."

"Jadi foto tidak? Sebaiknya kita foto diluar saja biar lebih leluasa."Jong Woon keluar dari mobil dan bersandar didepan mobil.

Ryeowook mengikuti Jong Woon keluar dari mobil kemudian berdiri disamping Jong Woon. Setelah dipastikan Ryeowook telah berdiri disampingnya ia pun merebut ponsel dari tangan Ryeowook lalu merangkul Ryeowook dan bunyi 'klik' keluar dari ponsel Ryeowook.

"Nah sudah, jika kurang besok kita selca lagi, sekarang sudah waktunya hyung pulang ."

"Hyung, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat keras ya setelah selca bersama hyung? Apa tubuh hyung ada aliran listriknya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang babonya.

"Mwo!benarkah? kekeke hyung rasa hyung akan senang menjemput dan mengantarkanmu kesekolah wookie-ah." Jong Woon terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook tadi. Mana ada aliran listrik dalam tubuh manusia yang dapat menyebabkan jantung berdebar.

"Kalau begitu sepeda Wookie tidak usah diperbaiki hyung, supaya hyung bisa mengantar jemput Wookie ke sekolah." Kata Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Hahahaha.. kau sungguh polos Wookie hyung jadi suka, tapi sepertinya hyung tidak akan bisa. Kau tahu kan alasannya?" tanya Jong Woon setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar perkataan Jong Woon, dan kelakuannya tersebut membuat Jong Woon tambah gemas.

"Jangan pasang muka seperti itu Wookie..baiklah jika hyung tidak ada pekerjaan hyung pasti akan menjemputmu kesekolah." Sekali lagi Jong Woon mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook. Sedangkan korban pencubitan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Jja beri hyung nomor ponselmu." Jong Woon kembali merebut kembali ponsel Ryeowook dan memencet beberapa nomor dan men-dialnya.

"Itu nomor ponsel hyung simpanlah, jja pulanglah."

"Ne, gomawo hyung, sampai jumpa besok bye..bye." Ryeowook berjalan mundur menuju rumahnya, karena Ryeowook tidak rela melepaskan pandangannya kepada Jong Woon sampai namja tampan itu menghilang.

*Y&W*

"Aku pulang ajhusi, tolong buka gerbangnya dong." Suara tenor Ryeowook terdengar begitu melengking memanggil paman security di rumahnya supaya membukakan pintu.

"Lho Wookie kenapa jalan kaki? Mana sepedamu?" tanya song ajhusi si paman security.

"Sepedaku masuk bengkel ajhusi, tadi jatuh di parit." jawab Ryeowook sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahjumaaa..Wookie pulang!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ah tumben Wookie sudah pulang, tidak ke toko buah dulu?" tanya sang ahjuma.

"Aniya ahjuma, tadi ada insiden kecil Wookie masuk parit bersama sepeda Wookie, jadinya seperti ini." Adu Ryeowook kepada Shin ahjuma sambil memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang lecet.

"Aigoo, kenapa bisa begini Wookie? Sini ahjuma obatin." Shin ahjuma bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur. " Terus tadi bagaimana kamu pulang?"

"Tadi Wookie diantar oleh namja penyebab semua ini ahjuma..tahu tidak ahjuma ternyata dia itu Kim Jong Woon artis kesukaan Wookie, tadi Wookie juga sempat foto bareng lo, bahkan Wookie punya nomer telponnya." cerocos Wookie dengan semangat fanboynya.

Sang ahjuma hanya tersenyum mendengar semua celotehan majikan mungilnya itu, majikan yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Shin ahjuma tahu Ryeowook sebenarnya sedih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh appa dan eommanya. Setiap anak yang lahir mempunyai kemampuan yang berbeda meskipun dari rahim yang samakan?

"Sekarang makanlah, dan segera istirahat biar besok tidak terlambat bangun arraso."

"Ne ahjuma gomawo."

*Y&W*

"Hyunggg~~" panggil Ryewook begitu melihat mobil Jong Woon sudah berhenti di dekat persimpangan tempat kemarin Jong Woon menurunkan dirinya.

"Apa hyung sudah lama menunggu?mian Wookie terlambat bangun..hehehe." tanya Ryeowook sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aniya,hyung juga baru saja sampai, jja masuklah." jawab Jong Woon dengan senyumnya yang menawan membuat jantung Ryeowook kembali berdetak kencang.

"Hyung ~~mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang lagi?dan kau tahu hyung mengapa Wookie terlambat bangun." tanya Ryeowook begitu masuk mobil Jong Woon.

"Oh benarkah? Trus apa yang membuat Wookie bangun terlambat?" Jong Woon mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan.

"Tadi malam Wookie tidak bisa tidur karena ingat hyung terus, aish menyebalkan sekali hyung, padahal Wookie tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan jurus menggembungkan pipi andalannya karena menurut Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur adalah hal yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Jong Woon kembali dibuat tertawa akan tingkah dan kepolosan Ryeowook yang sangat imut dan mengemaskan tersebut. "Dekatkan wajahmu ke hyung Wookie-ah" perintah Yesung.

Chup

Kim Jong Woon mendaratkan ciumannnya di pipi kanan Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yesung dan kontan membuat pemilik pipi merona merah.

"Morning Kiss dari hyung, kau suka?" tanya Jong Woon sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Aigoo hyung,Wookie mimpi apa semalam? Wookie dapat kiss dari Jong Woon artis terkenal~~."

Jong Woon mengacak rambut Ryeowook " katakan pada hyung dimana sekolahmu?"

"Di Seoul High School V hyung."

"Mwo cukup jauh juga dari rumahmu, apa Wookie tidak capek bersepeda kesekolah?"

"Ne hyung, memang lumayan jauh dari rumah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya sekolah itu yang mau menerima anak bodoh seperti Wookie."

Jong Woon cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang terlalu jujur mengatakan dirinya bodoh,setahu Jong Woon sekolah itu kurang terkenal karena minimnya prestasi.

"Wookie jangan berkecil hati ne! SEMANGAT!" ucap Jong Woon menyemangati Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung, gomawo. HWAITING!" teriak Ryeowook nyaring.

Setelah 10 menit akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sekolah Ryeowook, Jong Woon menarik tangan Ryeowook sebelum namja mungil itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Wookie mau dijemput jam berapa eoh?"

"Jam 3 saja hyung, Wookie ada latihan piano."

"Mwo Wookie bisa bermain piano?"

"Ne hyung, Wookie masuk 40 besar kompetisi piano yang diadakan oleh SM Ent."

"Wow hebat..oke sekarang turunlah dan belajarlah dengan benar, kemarikan lagi wajahmu!" perintah Jong Woon.

Chup

Chup

Jong Woon kembali mengecup pipi Ryeowook kali ini kanan dan kiri dengan alasan pipi yang kiri tadi belum dicium dan sebagai hadiah karena Ryeowook masuk 40 besar kompetisi piano. Dasar Kim Jong Woon memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh? Dan namja polos yang bernama Kim Ryeowook bisa dipastikan wajahnya merona merah seperti tomat.

*Y&W*

"Wookie.." panggil Jong Woon begitu melihat Ryeowook keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sambil berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Hyuunggg~~" Ryewook berlari mengahampiri namja tampan yang memanggilnya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Tidak mau peluk hyung?" tawar Jong Woon saat Ryeowook telah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah mau hyungg~~" jawab Ryeowook dengan mata bulat yang berbinar.

Greepp.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Ryeowook langsung menghambur kepelukan Jong Woon, menghirup wangi tubuh Jong Woon dalam-dalam.

"Hyung~~. Wookie benar-benar senang. Wookie serasa mimpi bisa memeluk Jong Woon artis favorit Wookie kyaaaaaa~~"

"Hyung juga senang punya fans seperti Wookie, masuklah kita ambil sepedamu sekarang." Jong Woon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendengus kecewa dengan ajakkan Jong Woon untuk mengambil sepedanya, itu berarti besok Jong Woon sudah tidak menjemput dan mengantarnya ke sekolah lagi.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu eoh?" tanya Jong Woon begitu melihat muka Ryeowook yang berubah masam.

"Karena hyung sudah tidak menjeput Wookie lagi besok." Ryeowook menatap Jong Woon sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Aigoo~~ kau imut sekali Wookie." Jong Woon mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas " Apa kau lupa kata hyung kemarin? Hyung akan mengantar dan menjemputmu jika hyung tidak ada pekerjaan." Jong Woon menghela nafasnya sebentar " nah bagaimana jika hyung taktir es krim dulu sebelum hyung mengantar Wookie ke tempat kerja?" tawar Jong Woon untuk mengubah mood Ryeowook.

Dan benar saja wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah menjadi sumringah setelah mendengar kata 'di taktir es krim' dasar Kim Ryeowook.

Setelah membeli es krim Kim Jong Woon melajukan mobilnya menuju bengkel sepeda dan selanjutnya meluncur ke toko buah tempat Ryeowook bekerja

"Hemm Wookie, besok hyung ada pekerjaan di luar kota selama seminggu Wookie mau oleh-oleh apa dari hyung?"

"Kenapa lama sekali perginya hyung? Bagaimana kalau Wookie kangen sama hyung?"

"Kau bisa telpon hyung Wookie."

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Wookie ingin di cium hyung~~" Ryeowook sangat tidak terima dengan kepergian Jong Woon selama seminggu.

"Benarkah kau ingin selalu dicium hyung Wookie?" tanya Jong Woon dengan smirknya. Rupanya Ryeowook sudah ketagihan dengan ciuaman yang diberikan oleh Jong Woon padahal baru ciuman di pipi apalagi kalau sudah ciuman bibir.

"Ne hyung~~" lirih Ryeowook dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,hyung akan memberikan ciuman diawal sebelum hyung pergi." Jong Woon menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar mendekat kepadanya. " Karena hyung akan pergi selama seminggu maka hyung akan mencium Wookie diawal sebanyak tujuh kali, besok setelah hyung pulang hyung akan berikan lagi tujuh kali deal?"

"Deal hyung." jawab Ryeowook antusias sambil menyodorkan pipinya supaya di cium oleh Jong Woon.

Chup Chup

Chup Chup

Chup Chup

Kim Jong Woon menghentikan ciuamannya sejenak dan memandang wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"Hyung~~ baru enam kali, katanya tujuh kali~~" protes Ryeowook

Chup

Jong Wooon mengecup kening Ryeowook sebagai ciuman terakhirnya " Tidak sabaran sekali eoh." Goda Jong Woon.

"Hyung~~berhenti menggodaku."

"OK hyung tidak akan menggodamu lagi, hyung pamit Wookie sampai ketemu minggu depan."

"Ne hyung, hati-hati jangan lupa oleh- oleh buat Wookie dan 'ini'" Ryeowook menunjuk pipinya.

"Ne hyung tak akan melupakannya." mana mungkin Jong Woon melewatkan kesempatan mencium pipi namja imut dan polos ini.

*Y&W*

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Jong Woon dengan Ryeowook, keduanya semakin akrab. Dan sesuai janji Jong Woon kepada Ryeowook, Jong Woon menjemput dan mengantar Ryeowook ke sekolah ketika tidak ada waktu, bahkan Jong Woon mengajak Ryeowook ke apartementnya jika Ryeowook tidak bekerja di toko buah.

Selama di apartement Jong Woon, Ryeowook memanfaatkan waktunya untuk belajar di bantu oleh Jong Woon dan jika sudah selesai belajar Ryeowook akan berlatih piano menggunakan piano Jong Woon tentunya.

Kebersamaan Jong Woon dan Ryeowook selama satu bulan itu menimbulkan benih-benih cinta diantara mereka berdua. Ryeowook yang selalu bersikap manja kepada Jong Woon karena Jong Woon yang memperlakukan Ryeowook secara berlebihan. Jika tidak sekolah dapat dipastikan Ryeowook akan mengekor kemanapun si artis pergi.

Seperti saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di apartement Jong Woon untuk belajar. Jong Woon tidak merasa keberatan membantu Ryeowook dan menemaninya belajar selama dia bisa. Lihatlah sekarang Ryeowook lebih semangat belajar meskipun nilai ulangannya hanya bergerak dua tingkat dari tiga menjadi lima, paling tidak sudah ada peningkatan.

"Hyung~~ tadi ulangan aku dapat lima hehehe." Adu Ryeowook dengan nyengir.

"Gwancana, Wookie harus belajar lebih giat lagi, kemarin dapat tiga sekarang dapat lima, kalau Wookie belajar dengan lebih giat pasti bisa dapat lebih dari lima." jelas Jong Woon.

"Itu karena hyung selalu menemani Wookie belajar, tidak seperti appa, eomma, dan jae hyung mana mau mereka menemani Wookie belajar."

"Apa mereka terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Wookie balajar?" tanya Jong Woon penasaran.

"Ne , appa eomma jarang ada di rumah, begitu di rumah kerjaannya cuma ngomelin Wookie terus. Jae hyung seorang artis seperti hyung jadi mana ada waktu buat Wookie."

"Mwo hyung Wookie juga artis?" pekik Jong Woon.

"Iya namanya Kim Jaejong, apa hyung mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja Hyung mengenalnya Wookie..emm pantas saja kalau hyung Wookie sibuk dan tidak bisa menemanimu belajar."

"Tapi nyatanya Jong Woon hyung bisa menemani Wookie belajar, hyung juga artis seperti Jae hyung..Jae hyung aja yang cari alasan karena sibuk kencan dengan beruang bermata musang jelek itu." cerocos Ryeowook.

"Apa yang Wookie maksud beruang adalah orang yang ada di foto itu?" Jong Woon menunjuk deretan foto yang tertata didinding.

"Mwo! Jong Woon hyung juga kenal dengan beruang hyung?"

"Ne, bahkan Yunho si beruang sering menginap di apartemen hyung ."

"Aishh kenapa dunia sempit sekali, hyung jangan bilang sama beruang hyung ya kalau aku sering kemari."

"Memangnya kenapa Wookie? Oh ya kalau Wookie saengnya Jaejong mengapa Wookie bekerja part time?" runtut Jong Woon.

"Eomma dan Appa tidak memberikan Wookie uang jajan, karena kata mereka Wookie nakal sering berkelahi, padahal Wookie melakukan semua itu karena untuk menolong orang yang tertindas dan Wookie ingin diperhatikan mereka hiks" curhat Ryeowook kepada Jong Woon.

"Hiks..apa karena Wookie bodoh dan jelek tidak seperti Jae hyung yang sempurna terus mereka mengabaikanku hyung huweeee~~ sakit sekali disini rasanya hyung." Ryeowook menunjukkan dadanya kepada Jong Woon.

Greppp

Jong Woon merengkug tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "Uljima ne..ada hyung yang akan menjaga dan menemani Wookie." Hibur Jong Woon kepada Ryeowook. "Wookie harus buktikan kepada mereka kalau Wookie pantas dicintai dan disayangi."

"Hyung~" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jong Woon.

"Uljima, bukankah sudah ada hyung disini? Jika Wookie membutuhkan hyung, Wookie bisa telpon hyung kapanpun arraso!"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jong Woon. Ryeowook merasa lega setelah menceritakan kesedihannya kepada Jong Woon orang yang sangat menyayanginya sekarang.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, selesaikan tugasmu lalu hyung akan mengantar Wookie pulang." Jong Woon melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan menuntun namja mungil untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya.

*Y&W*

Dughh

Bunyi hantaman terdengar bersamaan dengan terkaparnya seseorang di pinggir jalan, siapa yang menyangka orang yang menghantammnya adalah namja mungil yang bernama Ryeowook.

"Beraninya hanya dengan anak kecil, hadapi Wookie kalau berani!" sisi lain dari sifat Ryeowook muncul. Sifat yang selalu manja dan cengeng jika di hadapan Jong Woon bisa berubah 180 derajat jika melihat ketidakadilan. Ryeowook melihat gadis kecil yang merupakan anak majikannya di toko buah sedang dipalak oleh preman jalanan.

"Min-ah,kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ryeowook begitu berhasil merobohkan preman tersebut.

"Min-ah tidak apa-apa oppa huhuhuhu~~ gomawo oppa." Gadis kecil itupun memeluk Ryeowook karena masih trauma dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Prankk

Crashh

Preman yang telah dirobohkan Ryeowook bangkit bermaksud menusuk Ryeowook dengan botol kaca yang telah dipecahkan. Dengan gesit Ryeowook dapat menghindarinya walaupun sempat tergores dibagian lengan dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Ah preman sialan." Bentak Ryeowook sambil melayangkan beberapa pukulan sampai preman itu kabur terbirit-birit.

"Ayo Min-ah kita pulang." Ryeowook menggandeng gadis kecil bernama Min-ah untuk pulang.

Ryeowook membawa pulang Min-ah kerumahnya sekaligus tempat bekerjanya. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanannya yang terluka. Kepanikan menyambut kedatangan Min-ah dan Ryeowook. Nyonya Park majikan Ryeowook terlihat sangat panik melihat lengan Ryeowook yang terluka.

"Ryeowook-ah kamu kenapa?" tanya nyonya Park panik.

"Ryeowook oppa terluka karena menyelamatkan Min-ah dari preman eomma." terang si gadis kecil.

"Aigoo..gomawo Ryeowook-ah, kemarilah ahjuma obati lukamu dulu." tawar nyonya Park kepada Ryeowook dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah ahjuma, biar Wookie obati di rumah saja."

"Aniya, paling tidak balut dulu lukamu itu supaya darahnya berhenti." Nyonya Park segera menyeret Ryeowook kedalam dan membalut luka di lengan Ryeowook untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Sekarang pulanglah, ini uang untuk memeriksakan lukamu dan naik bus, kau tidak bawa sepedakan?" perintah nyonya Park sambil memasukkan uang ke dalam saku kemeja Ryeowook.

*Y&W*

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah gontai menahan sakit dilengannya. Langkangnya ia tujukan ke apartemen Jong Woon, Ryeowook tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya kalau hanya akan disambut dengan omelan apalagi ketahuan kalau dirinya habis berkelahi.

Ryeowook terduduk dipintu depan apartemen Jong Woon menunggu sang pemilik apartemen pulang. Lama menunggu membuat Ryeowook tertidur.

"Engg.." erang Ryeowook, matanya terbuka pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" sapa Jong Woon "Mengapa tidak sms hyung kalau mau kemari hemm?hyungkan bisa pulang dulu tadi sehingga kamu tidak perlu tertidur di depan pintu"

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaan hyung." kilah Ryeowook.

"Kamu kenapa Wookie?apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jong Woon ketika melihat Ryeowook meringis menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Aniya hyung, hanya lebam saja Wookie tadi berkelahi lagi." ringis Ryeowook.

"Hentikanlah kebiasaan berkelahimu itu, hyung tidak suka kamu terluka arraso!" lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya akan perintah Jong Woon supaya Jong Woon tidak curiga akan luka yang ada di lengannya.

"Hyung bolehkah Wookie melanjutkan tidur?"

"Ne, tidurlah supaya tidak bangun kesiangan besok. Jaljayo Wookie."

Chup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Ryeowook.

"Nado jaljayo hyung"

Ryeowook kembali berjalan menuju kamar tempat dia tidur tadi yang ternyata adalah kamar Jong Woon.

*Y&W*

Jong Woon terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari namja mungil yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Wookie! Kamau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" Jong Woon mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ryeowook agar namja manis itu merespon pertanyaannya. Tanpa sengaja Jong Woon menyenggol lengan kanan Ryeowook yang terluka dan membuat Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhh appo..sakit!"

Jong Woon segera membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook, betapa kagetnya Jong Woon melihat noda merah yang menempel dilengan baju Ryeowook. Segera saja Jong Woon menyingkap lengan baju tersebut untuk melihat lukanya. Tanpa bertanya lagi kepada Ryeowook, Jong Woon segera menggendong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke klinik yang berada dilantai paling bawah apartemennya.

"Saya akan membersihkan lukanya dan menjahitnya, setelah itu akan saya berikan suntikan anti tetanus." jelas sang dokter kepada Jong Woon.

"Andeww..Wookie tidak mau di suntik dan di jahit sakit~~"

"Tapi harus Wookie, apa kamu mau lukamu itu bertambah parah?"

"Aniya, tapi Wookie takut hyung~~"

"Bukankah ada hyung menemanimu eoh, menurutlah pada apa yang dokter katakan ne?" Jong Woon menangkup wajah Ryeowook menyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di kedua pipi dan kening Ryeowook. " hemm..anak yang suka berkelahi ternyata takut jarum suntik kekeke" goda Jong Woon.

"Hyung~~" Ryeowook memukul keras lengan Jong Woon sebagai tanda protes.

Dokter akhirnya selesai mengobati luka Ryeowook dengan baik, walaupun dengan diiringi suara berbagai macam keluhan dari bibir namja mungil tersebut.

"Nah sudah selesai, Wookie jangan lupa minum obatnya ya supaya lukamu cepat sembuh."

*Y&W*

"Hyung..Wookie tidak mau pulang kerumah, Wookie mau tinggal di rumah hyung." ucap Ryeowook saat akan mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tapi Wookie.."

"Kalau hyung tidak suka Wookie tinggal dengan hyung Wookie bisa pergi." kata Ryeowook memotong ucapan Jong Woon.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal bersama hyung, jangan ngambek ne!" ujar Jong Woon yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Hari ini Wookie tidak usah ke sekolah, istirahat dulu ne." saran Jong Woon ketika sampai di apartemennya. Segera Jong Woon beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Ryeowook sarapan.

Hari ini kebetulan sekali Jong Woon tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi bisa menemani Ryeowook di rumahnya. Mengingat namja mungil itu sedang terluka dan berniat kabur dari rumah. Jong Woon harus bisa meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Jong Woon tidak mau di tuduh menculik anak di bawah umur.

Hari telah menjelang sore dan Ryeowook masih setia berkutat dengan bantal dan guling di kamar Jong Woon. Ryeowook hanya bangun ketika Jong Woon membangunkannya untuk makan siang dan minum obat setelah itu kembali berlayar ke pulau kasur.

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen Jong Woon terbuka mennampakkan sosok namja tinggi dengan mata musangnya.

"Kamu kemana aja Yun, lebih dari sebulan tidak kelihatan?" tanya Jong Woon begitu Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di Jepang hyung, apa hyung merindukanku?"canda Yunho.

"Anniya, kenapa aku harus merindukanmu?" Jong Woon menatap Yunho yang tampak lelah "kamu kenapa?kusut sekali."

"Bagaimana tidak kusut, aku baru sampai Korea tadi pagi langsung membantu Jaejong mencari dongsaengnya yang hilang." keluh Yunho.

"Suruh Jaejong kesini, aku tahu dimana Kim Ryeowook berada." perintah Jong Woon.

"Mwo! hyung mengenal dongsaengnya Jae? Dimana Ryeowook sekarang hyung?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ne, dia sedang tidur didalam." Jawab Jong Woon santai.

"Ah hyung pasti bohong, mana mungkin anak seperti Ryeowook bisa berteman dengan hyung." Yunho yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jong Woon langsung beranjak menuju kamar Jong Woon untuk memastikan apakah yang didalam itu Ryeowook adiknya Jaejong atau bukan.

"YA! Jangan berisik! Kau bisa membangunkannya babo!" teriak Jong Woon.

Yunho segera menelpon Jaejong setelah memastikan bahwa yang sedang terlelap di kamar Jong Woon benar- benar Ryeowook. Tak perlu menunggu lama Jaejong beserta appa dan eommanya sampai di apartemen Jong Woon.

"Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, Jaejong ssi silahkan duduk dulu." Jong Woon mempersilahkan tamunya duduk di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga miliknya.

" Terimakasih Jong Woon, jangan memanggil dengan panggilan seformal itu ne." Balas mereka serempak.

"Apakah betul Ryeowook ada disini?" Heechul membuka percakapan setelah dirinya duduk.

"Benar ahjuma,Ryeowook ada disini" Jong Woon mulai bercerita. " Tadi malam Ryeowook datang kemari, saya sudah membujuknya untuk pulang tapi dia menolaknya, dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah lagi katanya. Benarkah yang di ceritakan Ryeowook kalau kalian selalu mengabaikannya? Karena Ryeowook tidak sesempurna Jaejong?" Jong Woon langsung mengajukkan pertanyaan tentang Ryeowook kepada tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"Mianhe, kami memang mengabaikan Ryeowookie selama ini, kami selalu menganggap apa yang dilakukannya salah, kami selalu memarahinya,kami tidak pernah memperhatikannya bahkan kami tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook setiap harinya..hiks." isakan nyonya Kim mulai meluncur dari bibirnya. " Kami baru tahu jika Ryeowook tidak pulang tadi malam saat seorang wanita mendatangi rumah kami dan menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook. Dia bercerita bahwa Ryeowook telah menyelamatkan anaknya hingga terluka..hiks." nyonya Kim berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. " Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi wanita itu adalah majikan Ryeowook, selain datang untuk menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook dia juga menyerahkan tas Ryeowook yang tertinggal di tokonya. Kami langsung menangis begitu melihat isi tasnya, anak itu membelikan kami hadiah dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Orang tua macam apa kami ini? Mengabaikan anak sebaik Ryeowookie." Tuan Kim segera merengkuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Jong Woon, apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja? Maafkan kami karena telah merepotkan Jong Woon."

"Ne, Ryeowookie baik-baik saja, akan saya panggilkan dia, silahkan diminum tehnya." Jong Woon menawarkan minuman yang telah di hidangkan oleh Yunho kepada keluarga Kim.

*Y&W*

"Wookie..bangunlah! ada yang mau bertemu denganmu." Jong Woon menepuk pelan pantan Ryeowook.

"Engg..siapa hyung?" Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya menghadap Jong Woon.

"Bangunlah dulu, mereka menunggumu di luar. Jja." Jong Woon menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar bangun dan menyeretnya ke ruang keluarga.

"Appa, Eomma, Jae hyung." Panggil Ryeowook lirih.

"Ryeowookie.."

Grebb

Sang eomma langsung memeluk tubuh putra bungsunya dengan erat. "Ryeowookie.. maafkan eomma ne, Ryeowookie pulang bersama eomma ya! Ryeowookie boleh melakukan apa yang Ryeowookie suka, eomma dan appa tidak akan marah lagi."

Bukannya membalas pelukkan sang eomma, Ryeowook malah melepaskan pelukkan sang eomma. "Bohong!Wookie tidak mau pulang!" teriak Ryeowook kemudian berlari menuju kamar Jong Woon.

Brakk

Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar Jong Woon dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut.

"Ryeowookie..kami tidak bohong, maafkan kami Ryeowookie, kami berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan Ryeowookie lagi. Pulang ya sayang."

Berbagai macam bujukan sudah dikerahkan tapi tidak ada hasilnya bahkan sudah satu jam mereka membujuk Ryeowook untuk keluar. Akhirnya Jong Woon yang turun tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pulang dulu?biarkan saya membujuknya dan memberi pengertian kepada Ryeowookie. Saya akan mengantarkannya pulang besok." janji Jong Woon.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik kami percayakan Ryeowookie kepadamu Jong Woon, kami memang sudah menyakiti Ryeowookie terlalu banyak."ujar tuan Kim.

"Ryeowookie anak yang baik tidak mungkin ia marah kepada keluarganya sendiri. Ajhusi tolong siapkan grand piano untuk Ryeowook supaya Ryeowookie bisa berlatih dengan giat. Apa kalau Ryeowookie yang kalian larang bermain piano itu masuk 40 besar kompetisi piano?"

Perkataan Jong Woon sontak membuat air mata dari Kim Heechul mengalir kembali, rasa bersalah terhadap putra bungsunya semakin menghujam hatinya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang.."lirih Heechul "Eomma mohon sayang pulanglah,eomma janji akan selalu ada buat Ryeowookie." kembali Heechul mengucapkan janjinya kepada Ryeowook.

Tuan Kim menuntuk istrinya beranjak dari depan kamar Jong Woon untuk pulang setelah tidak berhasil membujuk Ryeowook untuk ikut mereka pulang. "Lebih baik kita pulang sayang, bukankah Jong Woon sudah berjanji akan mengantar Ryeowookie pulang? Kita tunggu di rumah saja ne. Jong Woon kami permisi pulang dulu, maafkan kami sudah merepotkanmu."

"Anniya ajhusi, sungguh ini tidak merepotkan, saya akan mengantarkan Ryeowookie pulang besok."

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu ne..Yun aku pulang dulu, titip dongsaengku." Pamit Jaejong kepada kedua namja tampan.

Setelah mengantar keluarga Kim sampai pintu, Jong Woon segera menuju kamarnya. "Wookie..buka pintunya ini hyung sayang, keluargamu sudah pulang."

Sudah tiga kali Jong Woon membujuk Ryeowook untuk membuka pintu namun tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook.

Jong Woon dibantu Yunho membuka paksa pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua mendapati Ryeowook bergelung dalam selimut dalam keadaan tidur dengan damainya.

Jong Woon tertawa geli dengan tingkah Ryeowook "Jadi dia tidak merespon perkataan keluargannya karena tidur?Aigoo~~ jika ingat keluarganya membujuknya tadi, bahkan dengan airmata..kekekeke." Jong Woon dan Yunho kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian barusan.

*Y&W*

Hanya dengan sedikit rayuan 'akan dibelikan boneka jerapah' oleh Jong Woon Ryeowook bersedia pulang kerumahnya, tentu saja dengan diantar oleh Jong Woon.

"Ajhusi..buka gerbangnya..Wookie pulang!" teriak Ryeowook, kepalanya menyembul dari jendela mobil Jong Woon yamg di buka. "Ahjuma Wookie pulang.."teriaknya lagi, dan lihatlah siapa yang dipanggil Ryeowook begitu masuk rumah? Nyonya Kim yang mendengar lengkingan suara Ryeowook segera turun mencari si pemilik suara yang ia nantikan kedatangannya sejak semalam diikuti suami dan anak sulungnya.

"Ryeowookiee..kau pulang sayang."

Grepp

Kim Heechul menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, diciuminya wajah Ryeowook banyak-banyak, sesuatu yang begitu lama ia tinggalkan. Kata maaf terus saja meluncur dari bibir sang eomma. "Maafkan eomma sayang..maafkan eomma, eomma mohon jangan pergi lagi."  
Ryeowook tidak membalas perkataan sang eomma, namun sebuah balasan pelukan yang sangat erat cukup menandakan bahwa Ryeowook sangat senang dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya yang begitu erat kepada sang eomma, membuat eommanya kecewa. Entah apa yang ada dibenak Ryeowook karena tiba-tiba ia menangis begitu keras.

"Huwaaaaa...kalian jahat,kalian suka mengabaikan Wookie, suka memarahi Wookie, huwaaaa.." tangisnya, membuat eomma, appa dan hyungnya bingung menghadapinya. Semua jurus sudah di keluarkan untuk menenangkan Ryeowook dari permintaan maaf, janji akan selalu memperhatikannya sampai...

"Wookie..sudah ya nangisnya, bagaimana kalau liburan nanti hyung ajak Wookie berlibur ke Afrika melihat Jerapah?" bujuk sang hyung setelah mendapat bisikan dari Jong Woon.

"Eh..benarkah hyung?Jae hyung akan mengajak Wookie ke Afrika melihat Jerapah?" tanya Wookie di sela tangisnya.

"Ne hyung janji, asalkan Wookie memaafkan kami dan berhenti menangis ne?" pinta Jaejong.

"Kenapa Wookie harus memaafkan kalian?kaliankan tidak bersalah sama Wookie, iya iya Wookie sudah tidak nangis lagi kok..hehehehe." cengirnya sambil mengusap airmatanya..

"Dasar anak appa memang baik..sini appa peluk sayang."Kim Hankyung mengusap pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"Wookie tidak ingin appa peluk, Wookie ingin di gendong appa." pintanya pada sang appa.

"Tapi Wookie kan sudah besar, masak minta gendong eoh?" protes sang eomma.

"Biarlah yeobo, Wookie ingin digendong dibelakang atau didepan?"tanya sang appa.

"Hemm..gendong belakang saja appa, appa antar Wookie ke kamar ne! Wookie ingin tidur lagi, habis minum obat jadi ngantuk" Wookie bergelayut manja pada Hankyung. " sebentar appa, Wookie mau bicara sebentar dengan Jong Woon hyung."

"Jong Woon hyung~~gomawo sudah mengantar Wookie pulang, Wookie senang sekali hari ini."

Chup

"Hyung~~bukankah hyung harus ke Tokyo sebentar lagi? Nanti terlambat lo hyung."

"Mengusir hyung eoh?"tanya Jong Woon dengan raut wajah dibuat cemberut. "Aniya..hanya ...sudahlah hyung pokoknya jangan lupa oleh-oleh buat Wookie dari tokyo." Jong Woon menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar mendekat.

Chup

"Hyung pergi sekarang ne? Wookie tidak boleh nakal dengan appa,eomma dan Jae hyung, Wookie harus belajar dan berlatih piano dengan rajin, arraso!" nasehat Jong Woon.

"Arraso hyung~~ hyung cerewet banget seperti eomma."

"Ya! kamu bilang Wook!" ucap Heechul dan Jong Woon serempak.

"Upsss." Spontan Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Appa takut~~" kemudian Ryeowook sembunyi di belakang punggung appanya. Tingkahnya kekanakannya membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Ajhusi, ahjuma saya permisi dulu." pamit Jong Woon kepada orang tua Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Jong Woon atas segalanya, kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kamu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Hankyung.

"Sama-sama ajhusi." Jong Woon pun pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang sedang berbahagia dengan kepulangan si bungsu.

"Hyung~~hati-hati ya~~Wookie sayang hyungi~~" teriak Ryeowook dengan pipi bersemu merah, sedangkan Jong Woon membalas teriakan Wookie dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum menawannya.

"Appa katanya mau gendong Wookie..kajja appa Wookie sudah ngantuk, sekalian nanti appa nemenin Wookie tidur." Ryeowook menagih janjinya pada Hankyung sambil memberikan isyarat agar appanya merendahkan badannya supaya lebih mudah untuk naik dipunggung sang appa.

Hankyung menurunkan tubuh anaknya diatas ranjang. Ryeowook segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka jerapah kesanyangannya. Hankyung juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap anak bungsunya. Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya sambil memeluk appanya. "Appa~~Wookie senang sekali hari ini, appa jangan mengabaikan Wookie lagi ne."

"Tidak akan sayang..appa akan berusaha selalu ada buat Wookie, jja tidurlah sayang." Hankyung mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut hingga Ryeowook tertidur dalam pelukannya.

*Y&W*

Ryeowook melalui hari-hari berikutnya dengan bahagia, kini semua kasih sayang keluarganya ia dapatkan. Kim Heechul eommanya selalu mendampinginya dalam belajar, menemaninya berlatih piano, bahkan belanja dan memasak bersama. Kim Jong Woon pun tidak pernah absen menjemput Ryeowook jika tidak ada pekerjaan dan tentu saja itu membuat Ryeowook sangat berbahagia.

"Appa,Eomma, Jae hyung doakan Wookie ne semoga Wookie berhasil masuk tiga besar." Pinta Ryeowook kepada keluarganya saat mengantarnya mengikuti kompetisi piano.

"Pasti sayang, kami akan selalu mendoakanmu, mendukungmu." ujar sang appa seraya merangkul anaknya.

"Jae hyung~~ingat janjimu mengajakku ke Afrika." Ryeowook kembali mengingatkan Jaejong.

"Pasti dongsaengku yang manis, syaratnya kamu harus memberikan penampilan terbaikmu. Ok!" Joejong mencubit gemas pipi dongsaengnya.

"Jong Woon hyung~~~ akhirnya kau datang juga." Pekik Ryeowook ketika melihat Jong Woon memasuki arena kompetisi.

"Tentu Wookie, hyung tidak akan melewatkan kompetisimu, berikan yang terbaik untuk hyung ne, jika Wookie berhasil masuk tiga besar hyung akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk Wookie." ucapnya sambil mengesap surai halus milik Ryeowook.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Rahasia..makanya Ryeowook harus menang supaya bisa mendapatkan 'sesuatu' dari hyung arraso!"

"Arraso hyung, Wookie pasti akan menang" kata Ryeowook penuh semangat "Hwaiting" teriaknya keras.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menyelesaikan kompetisi piano dengan baik dan memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan yaitu masuk dalam tiga besar. Ternyata Kim Ryeowook memang benar-benar berbakat menjadi pianis.

"Jong Woon hyung~~apa 'sesuatu yang kau janjikan hyung?" gelayut manja Ryeowook pada lengan Jong Woon usai pengumuman hasil kompetisi.

"Aigoo..sudah tidak sabar rupanya,hyung ijin orang tuamu dulu karena hyung ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat".

Setelah minta ijin kepada keluarga Ryeowook, Jong Woon membawa Ryeowook menuju bukit di belakang sekolah Jong Woon ( bayangin bukit belakang sekolahnya Nobita aja kekeke ).

"Hyung..indah sekali tempatnya~~ini pertama kalinya Wookie kesini, gomawo hyung."

Greepp

Jong Woon memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja mungil "Kau senang sayang?" desah Jong Woon. "ne hyung, Wookie senang sekali~~"

"Wookie maukah kau menjadi namjachingu hyung?" ucap Jong Woon tegas tanpa keraguan dalam ucapannya. " hyung~~" lirih Wookie seraya melepaskan pelukan Jong Woon dan menatap mata namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Saranghe Wookie, hyung sungguh mencintaimu"

Chup

Jong Woon mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Ryeowook sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menatap caramelnya untuk meminta jawaban.

"Nado saranghe hyung.." Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh Jong Woon. "Hyung~~cium lagi~~"

Tanpa menunggu lama Jong Woon segera melumat bibir manis didepannya, memegang tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumnnya. Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jong Woon. ( mari kita tinggalkan saja pasangan yang sedang bercumbu ini..kekekeke )

"Ryeowook..berjanjilah akan selalu bersama hyung selamanya, buatlah hyung dan keluargamu bangga karena memilikimu." Ujar Jong Woon sambil mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Humm, hyung juga harus berjanji akan selalu ada buat Wookie." Giliran Ryeowook meminta Jong Woon untuk berjanji, bibir mungilnya sibuk mengecupi wajah Jong Woon yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Hyung cium Wookie lagi~~~~"

"Ne, akan hyung lakukan sampai kau yang meminta untuk berhenti"

"Hyuuuunggg..mmmmpphhh"

End^.^ V

Wooah ini adalah FF OS pertamaku yang sangat panjang, mian jika membuat reader capek membacanya.

Berikan Review untukku yaa...karena aku yakin buanyak typo yang bertebaran dan juga karena ending yang tidak memuaskan. ( kayaknya author sengaja nih..)

Gomawo...


End file.
